Sofia Mantega (Earth-616)
Along with most of the depowered students, she moved out of the mansion and was to return to Venezuela with her father's former man-servant, Derek. She left the school abruptly without giving Julian notice after she catches him callously denouncing Prodigy after he had lost his powers.New X-Men #23 Luckily, she was not one of the many students to have been killed by an attack from William Stryker and his Purifiers. New Warriors Sofia moved to New York City, where she lived alone and worked as a waitress. She felt directionless in her new "normal" life and had nightmares, which ominously featured none other than the Scarlet Witch, about the trauma of losing her powers. During the dream, Sofia enjoyed the pleasures of winged flight. Around that time Sofia began to receive strange messages from a group calling itself the New Warriors. The group sent a messenger whom Sofia recognized as Barry, a young man she knew (and flirted with) from the restaurant she worked in. Sofia was angry until Barry explained that he was a depowered mutant, and was actually her old friend from the Xavier Institute, Beak. (She did not recognize him because of his altered appearance post-M-Day.) Beak transported Sofia into the secret base of the New Warriors, where she was introduced to Night Thrasher. Sofia refused Night Thrasher's offer to bring her into the team. Before leaving, Night Thrasher gave Sofia an amulet which she later threw in an alley whereupon it exploded into a wall of webs. Immediately after the amulet detonated, fellow ex-mutant Wondra (formerly known as Jubilee) demonstrated why she joined the Warriors and further tried to persuade Sofia into joining the group. Still refusing to join the team, Sofia returned to her job as a waitress. However, a battle between the New Warriors and a new Zodiac broke out near the restaurant and Sofia helplessly witnessed Cancer kill the New Warrior Longstrike. With the Warrio rs fighting a losing battle and a little boy caught in the crossfire, Sofia charged unarmed towards Cancer providing enough distraction to give her friends the upper hand. While the super-powered individuals battled, Sofia tried to get the young boy to safety but was blasted from behind by an energy blast. Sofia was suffering from burns, a concussion, and various other problems from the attack. Sofia made headlines for her heroic deeds during the battle. Upon her release from the hospital, Sofia reconsidered Night Thrasher's offer to join the team right as he was about to disband the group following the disastrous encounter with the Zodiac. However, the team of depowered mutants had found a sense of belonging with each other after losing a part of who they were following M-Day and wished to stay a team. Sofia took on the codename Renascence while operating with the New Warriors. Sofia's first mission as a New Warrior put her and the team up against the Alphaclan, a villain team atop of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted list. While Sofia held her own on her first mission, the team's efforts fell short until Night Thrasher intervened. She continued to waitress at her job and lived off-base as to never be dependent on someone else ever again. During one of her shifts at the restaurant, Sofia was greeted by news reporter Kat Farrell of the Daily Bugle who wanted to know the "inside story" about the New Warriors. | Powers = Formerly Aerokinesis: ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing her to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to her ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air, lift herself off the ground for flight, create sharp forces of wind that can cut through material, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure air control and manipulate the movement of air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Sofia holds a U.S. Green Card. | Trivia = *Voted "Most Outgoing" in the Academy's school yearbook. | Links = * Hellion * Wind Dancer Fansite }} Category:Mutants Category:New Mutants members Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:New Mutants Squad Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Aerokinesis